Vecindad
by danieladominguez045
Summary: Hay vecinos de todo tipo: alegres, burlones, serios, chismosos e ingratos. Vecinos casados, vecinos solteros. Feos y bonitos. Sin embargo, los Hyuga no tenían ningún calificativo para describir lo inusuales que eran sus vecinos en el edificio Konoha. ¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas, al lugar donde la privacidad sólo existe en el diccionario!
1. I: Incertidumbre

**Capítulo 1: Incertidumbre**

 _ **Kioto, Japón. 2018.**_

Las caricias desprendían calor corporal a borbotones, aumentando la temperatura en la habitación donde dos amantes hacían caso omiso a la realidad para saciar sus deseos. Se apreciaba el desespero en cada toque; los jadeos constantes rompían cualquier barrera de cordura. Tumbados en la cama y con apenas su ropa interior encima, la pareja disfrutaba del placer que le otorgaba su media naranja, rogándole a todos los dioses existentes que ese momento durara para siempre.

—¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡La necesitan en el recibidor!

Un suspiro emanó de sus bocas cuando escucharon el interminable golpe a la puerta del apartamento y la voz exasperante de la secretaria aclamando por la dueña del edificio, obligándolos a culminar su frenesí.

—Inoportuna como siempre— murmuró el hombre. La oji miel lo rodeó con sus brazos, negándose a separarse el uno del otro.

—Que grite un rato más, no debe de ser tan urgente— compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y continuaron con su faena, sin importarles el ruido que generaba la molesta voz de Shizune.

Mientras arriba algunos gozaban de las mieles del sexo, abajo una impaciente familia intentaba excusar la demora de la anfitriona del lugar. En sus frentes una venita marcada indicaba el humor de perros que portaban; las maldiciones contra la humanidad entera no se hicieron esperar. A exceptuar de una tierna jovencita de no más de 20 años, quien miraba asustada el humillante barullo que armaban sus lazos de sangre.

—Neji-san, Hizashi-san... cálmense por favor, de seguro no tardan en llegar— sus ruegos apacibles fueron pasados por alto, y no supo que más hacer debido a la vergüenza. Movía sus pies, nerviosa, suplicando que nadie escuchara los gritos de su tío y su primo.

—Voy a degollar al idiota de Jiraiya apenas lo vea, lo juro— el mayor de los tres caminaba sin saber a dónde ir. Su paciencia, que no era mucha, estaba por sobrepasar el máximo. Y de pasar eso, hace poco había visto un bonito jarrón que se vería genial roto en mil pedazos.

De las escaleras emergió una imponente mujer de mediana edad, con unos despampanantes ojos miel y cabellera rubia, junto con un hombre visualmente de más años y un pintoresco maquillaje de color rojo. Ambos tenían una sonrisa pícara y la respiración entrecortada, que contrastaba con la expresión apenada de la pelinegra que bajaba atrás de ellos. Al ver a los Hyuga, desparramados en el sillón y con una mueca de enfado, los dos amantes tragaron en seco, imaginándose la perorata que se vendría a continuación.

—¡Le dije que era importante, Tsunade-sama!

—Cierra el pico, Shizune— gruñó la rubia. Se le había olvidado por completo que los Hyuga llegarían hoy a la ciudad.

—¡Hizashi, amigo, cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —exclamó Jiraiya, caminando hasta los malhumorados azabaches— Mira no más esas arrugas, los años no llegan por si solos.

Apenas llegó a destino, el famoso Hizashi lo recibió con un amigable puño en el hombro como escarmiento por tanta espera. Y por imbécil, también. Tsunade se acercó a ellos apenas supo todo en calma, y con una sonrisa de disculpas, saludó a la familia. Hizashi les devolvió con dificultad la sonrisa, estaba agotado y la mueca socarrona de Jiraiya sólo lo ponía de peor actitud.

—Te odio. — murmuró el veterano. Sus ojos reflejaban rencor, sin embargo, un suspiro salió de su boca debido al cansancio acumulado de tantas horas de viaje—Pero ahora no tengo ganas ni de hablar. Los presento: Hinata, mi sobrina, y Neji, mi hijo. Niños, ellos son Tsunade y Jiraiya: unos malditos irresponsables que no han cambiado un tris desde que los conocí en el jardín de infantes.

Esperándose tal presentación promovida por el resentimiento de tenerlo más de una hora en espera, los dos adultos estrecharon la mano de los jóvenes que recién conocían.

—Un gusto conocerlos, chicos. La de allá es Shizune, mi secretaria y la encargada de solucionar los problemas pequeños que presenten durante su estadía— la muchacha, detrás del recibidor, sonrió emocionada. Durante mucho tiempo no tuvieron huéspedes nuevos, y la llegada de los Hyuga hacía las cosas más interesantes.

—¡Llámenme cuando me necesiten! —exclamó.

—Créanme, no querrán llamarla nunca. Es un grano en el culo— susurró Jiraiya.

Tsunade le propinó un buen golpe por ensuciar el nombre de su disciplinada empleada, aunque en el fondo pensara exactamente lo mismo. La pareja cogió un par de maletas y, notando la fatiga que estos demostraban, comenzaron a subir escaleras arriba para guiarlos hasta su nuevo hogar.

—Apartamento 302 —repitió Hinata consternada ante la explicación de Tsunade. Le resultaba todavía poco creíble su mudanza de Suna... allí había dejado todo lo que alguna vez consideró valioso: su novio Sasori, unos pocos amigos verdaderos y a la terca de su hermana Hanabi, quien, haciendo honor de su actitud rebelde, se negó a dar un solo paso fuera de ese pueblo recóndito y hogareño que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

El único en escucharla fue Neji. Con una careta lastimera y maltrecha, estiró su brazo para abrazar a Hinata, en un vano intento de consolarla. Incluso él esperaba despertar mañana en su cómoda casa vieja, burlándose de que aquello no era nada más que una horrible pesadilla.

—En total hay ocho apartamentos. Cada uno cuenta con la comodidad de dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y una sala.—llegaron pronto al tercer piso, pasando de largo una puerta llena de calcomanías de armas de todo tipo, con la curiosidad a flor de piel por saber quién residiría allí— Disfruten de su primer día en Kioto, cuando estén de mejor ánimo les presentaré a sus nuevos vecinos— anunció la rubia con cierta duda respecto a lo último, que la familia no ignoró.

Tsunade le entregó las llaves a Hizashi, y se marchó junto con Jiraiya después de jurarle al mayor de los Hyuga que más adelante saldrían a recordar viejos tiempos en una discoteca de la zona. Los tres entraron al recinto, admirando la simpleza y comodidad del lugar. Sin embargo, al tocar el piso con sus pies ya descalzos los tres estuvieron de acuerdo con algo: aquel apartamento distaba mucho de sentirse como un hogar.

—Será por poco tiempo, muchachos— comentó Hizashi al sentir la tensión en el cuarto. Aunque, lamentablemente, no estaba muy seguro de su afirmación. Y el hecho de que tuvieran que marcharse de su pueblo natal debido a su trabajo, lo carcomía por dentro. Más cuando esto les impedía ser feliz en plenitud.

—Extraño Suna— sollozó Hinata. Las palabras fluyeron por sí solas, y a pesar de no querer herir los sentimientos de su tío, sus emociones eran algo que brotaban por cuenta propia.

—Todos, Hinata-sama. Sin embargo, Kioto también merece una oportunidad, ¿no? —mencionó Neji. Los tres asintieron, esperando que la amarga despedida fuera poco a poco aplacándose de sus memorias.

Decidieron irse a dormir. Tenían que despejar sus mentes, descansar... después de levantarse conocerían a las personas que serían sus vecinos por tiempo indefinido, y a juzgar por la cara de Tsunade cuando se los dijo, de seguro que alguna que otra sorpresa habría por ahí. Y un Hyuga sin dormir bien era sinónimo de problemas.

Cada uno pensaba en cosas diferentes al tener la cabeza en la almohada. Hizashi maquinaba en su mente para que sus queridos retoños no pasaran tanto tiempo lejos de Suna, Hinata pensaba en cuanto quería a Sasori y Hanabi, a quienes anteriormente había llamado, y Neji recordaba el aroma a pino que desprendía el mirador al que siempre iba cuando se sentía solo. Con millones de cosas en sus pensamientos, y el deseo de que todo volviera a la normalidad, durmieron hasta el otro día. Eso sí, anhelando no despertar nunca.

 **8:50 am**

Un golpe insistente en la puerta despertó de a poco a los bellos durmientes Hyuga, que sin sopesar todo al principio se miraron confundidos por un largo tiempo. Los gritos que venían del pasillo los apresuró a abrir la puerta, y los tres azabaches se encontraron en la sala en menos de un chasquido para calmar el ajetreo más temprano que tarde.

—¿Quién cojones es a esta hora? —preguntó Neji al aire. Hinata alzó los hombros, un poco ansiosa por saber quién estaba detrás del pedazo de madera. La incertidumbre la estaba matando.

Hizashi advirtió que iba a abrir la puerta, y un silencio sepulcral dio paso a la situación. Con una ceja encorvada y mucha curiosidad, quitó el pestillo de la puerta. Y en cuanto se escuchó el click, una muchedumbre de gente invadió el apartamento de los oji perlados con un regalo en cada mano.

Un rubio dio un paso al frente con un pastel de chocolate y una sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Bienvenidos al edificio Konoha, familia Hyuga!


	2. II: Guerra

Los Hyuga nunca se habían caracterizado por ser parlanchines o conversadores innatos, es más, se podría decir que el término _**callado**_ era una condición no escrita para ser catalogado como un auténtico oji perlado. Tal vez por eso los intrusos no comprendían del todo el silencio que en estos momentos reinaba en el salón por parte de los recién llegados, que ostentaban una expresión anonadada en todo su esplendor.

—Les dije que era una mala idea. —le susurró una castaña de chonguitos a las personas a su lado. Los antiguos residentes del edificio Konoha empezaban a sentir vergüenza debido a la situación y, como perritos regañados, esperaban con ansías que alguno de los tres mostrara reacción alguna.

—¿Serán mudos? —otro murmuro nervioso, de parte de una adolescente, se escuchó por lo bajo. Su compañero la codeó, regañándola por imprudente— ¡Auch! Eso dolió, Shikamaru-kun.

Aunque si lo pensaban bien, lo de ser mudos no era del todo descabellado. No era normal tanto silencio, después de todo. Quizá no tenían una contestación de su parte porque simplemente no les entendían, o al menos eso divagaba el rubio que cargaba el pastel sintiendo un leve hormigueo en sus brazos. Pero antes de que hiciera el ridículo intentando modular el lenguaje de señas con sus músculos faciales, la mujer del combo soltó un sollozo que preocupó enseguida a los demás.

—¡Idiota! ¡La hiciste llorar, Naruto! —culpó alarmada una rubia de coletas. Una discusión se desató al instante por ver quién había hecho entristecer a la dulce chica de ojos perlados, iniciándola un rubio consternado por la calumnia hacia su persona.

—¡Qué estupidez, dattebayo! Eso de seguro fue la cara de ogro del teme que la asustó. —el moreno se retiró de la columna donde estaba recostado para defenderse de la acusación. Y en pocos segundos, una batalla campal se disputaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde un angustiado Hizashi consolaba a Hinata.

La azabache no pudo contener la nostalgia que la invadió cuando un pelirrojo casi idéntico a Sasori entró en su campo de visión. La calidez con la que todos llegaron hizo tambalear la delgada muralla que se había autoimpuesto para no extrañar más Suna, recordándole las fiestas sorpresas que Kiba siempre le organizaba en compañía de sus otros amigos.

—¿Estás bien, corazón? —la mueca de Hizashi no podía ser más que de arrepentimiento. Hinata era una persona emocionalmente delicada, y la separación de sus seres queridos le había pasado muy mala factura.

—S-sí, Hizashi-san. No se preocupen. —les comentó a sus familiares, un poco más fresca.

—Tiene que superarlo, Hinata-sama. Sé que es duro, pero nos angustia a todos con su estado de ánimo. —las palabras de su primo Neji eran ciertas. De alguna manera lograba que los demás estuvieran al tanto de su humor, y la creciente pelea que se disputaba a sus narices era una prueba fehaciente de ello.

Unos tacones resonaron por el largo pasillo, paralizando a los inmiscuidos en la discusión e intrigando a los Hyuga, que observaban con atención la dueña de tan descomunal recelo. Hizashi sonrió: los años pasaban y Tsunade seguía dando tanto miedo como en sus tiempos de escuela.

—¡Quiero que me expliquen qué es todo este maldito ruido a las putas diez de la mañana! —la mitad de su pelo, húmedo y ondulado contrastaba con la parte lacia que sujetaba con firmeza la dueña del edificio. La mayoría tragó en seco ante la furia que desprendía la rubia, y unas cuantas gotas de sudor después, llegó Jiraiya hiperventilando por la carrera que se pegó intentando frenar a su esposa.

—Joder, Tsunade. Deberías trabajar de entrenadora.

—Estábamos dándole la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos, dattebayo —respondió Naruto, avergonzado de que Tsunade los regañara así frente a los recién llegados.

—Hmph. Nosotros no nos quejamos del escándalo que protagonizan cada vez que tienen sexo, gatita sucia y demonio sexy —masculló un moreno de pelo azabache con mirada perpetradora. La pareja enrojeció por la declaración, y una risa se escuchó de los labios de la tierna Hyuga que contemplaba divertida la escena.

—L-lo siento, no fue mi intención. —se disculpó al ver la pena del matrimonio. Pero después de unos instantes, una carcajada dulce emergió de su garganta, contagiando a los demás en una sinfonía de risas y burlas.

—Qué problemáticos son todos ustedes. —comentó un joven con peinado de piña, bostezando al finalizar. Un castaño con pintura morada en el rostro asintió, de acuerdo con las palabras del perezoso del edificio, y haciéndole compañía silenciosa a su hermano menor: un pelirrojo que miraba a la joven colegiala sin expresión alguna.

Los dos sintieron un jalón en las orejas, y la estridente voz de la hermana mayor resonó en sus oídos con amplificador incluido.

—Par de amargados, ¡muévanse! En especial tú Gaara, deja de mirar así a Matsuri que a la pobre le tiemblan las piernas como gelatina —los arrastró hasta donde se encontraban los Hyuga y los demás, volteando su cabeza al sentir un par de ojos en su nuca—. ¿Y tú qué me miras, vago?

No hubo respuesta. Los tres le dirigieron su expresión más frívola. Los primeros dos por la vergüenza que les hacía pasar, y el tercero en un afán de disimular el agite que sufrió su corazón por las palabras de la rubia de coletas. Pronto todos se integraron a la presentación de los Hyuga, que decidieron hacer bien las cosas y no ocasionar más confusiones a sus nuevos vecinos, una vez se calmaron las burlas y comentarios acerca de la intimidad sexual de los dueños del lugar.

—Mi nombre es Hizashi Hyuga, gusto en conocerlos. Lamento lo de antes, generalmente no estamos acostumbrados a interactuar con los vecinos. —los antiguos residentes exclamaron al entender el porqué de la consternación, marcando una singular _o_ con sus bocas ante la expresión apenada del mayor.

—Y-yo soy Hinata Hyuga, sobrina de Hizashi-san y prima de Neji-san. —la azabache dejó salir todo el aire que retuvo durante su línea al culminar. Nunca fue buena en eso de las presentaciones. Todos apreciaron la timidez que la menor de la familia mostraba, comparándola un poco con la ingenuidad de Matsuri. Sin embargo, hasta la última era mucho más suelta que la oji perla.

—Neji Hyuga. —cortante y seco. Una gotita de sudor bajó por el rostro de las féminas del lugar. Lo que les faltaba: otro cubito de hielo al sartén. La castaña de chonguitos suspiró, prediciendo los problemas que tendría con el inexpresivo de su vecino a causa de sus armas.

Eran una familia inusual, y varios tenían ciertas dudas respecto a ellos. Sin embargo, el tiempo se encargaría de esclarecerlo todo; por ahora sólo había que escuchar.

—Conozco a Tsunade y Jiraiya desde que dije mi primera palabra, así que cuando me tuve que mudar a Kioto por causa de mi trabajo, no dudé en contactarlos. —relató brevemente. Un silencio incómodo reinó otra vez en la habitación, hasta que Jiraiya carraspeó intentando empujar a sus inquilinos.

—¿Qué esperan, manada de maleducados? ¡Preséntense! —Tsunade no se hizo esperar, y el primero en tomar la iniciativa fue el rubio que durante el ajetreo dejó caer el pastel de chocolate en el piso.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo. Del 202. —una sonrisa felina apareció en su rostro, feliz de poder presentarse a sus nuevos vecinos. Hizashi y Neji tomaban nota de las personas que debían alejar del apartamento por higiene y seguridad, lista hasta el momento encabezada por el revoltoso Uzumaki.

—Temari Sabaku No, del 201. —en cada brazo tenía sujeto a uno de sus hermanos, hartos de tanta payasada sobreprotectora de la rubia de coletas, y resistiéndose a hablar hasta que un leve pinchazo en sus pieles se hizo presente.

—Kankuro. Y disponible para ti, hermosa. —le guiñó el ojo a Hinata. Sin embargo, esta analizaba expectante al pelirrojo que faltaba. Tío y primo se encargaron de darle la mirada más territorial de la historia.

—Hmph. Gaara. —joder, ¡hasta en lo serio! Los tres Hyuga rieron de la ironía mentalmente. Suna en definitiva no iba a permitir que la olvidaran, ni al pueblo ni a ninguno de sus habitantes. Mientras la rubia discutía con sus hermanos por lo secos y estúpidos que habían sido, una castaña daba un paso al frente con una alegre expresión a largas y anchas.

—Tenten Ama, su compañera de piso. Espero poder hacerles su estadía más agradable. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, mi puerta está abierta para ustedes 24/7. —Neji no dejó pasar por alto la camisa de la castaña: blanca y con una shuriken reluciente en toda la mitad. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad, tenían vecinos muy peculiares.

—Shikamaru Nara, del 401. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, mi puerta está cerrada 24/7. —una leve risa salió de los demás, sabiendo de antemano la actitud negligente del Nara. Tsunade lo miró como un zancudo; más adelante se las cobraría.

—Sasuke Uchiha, 402. No se acerquen a mi apartamento. —la advertencia del azabache dejó perplejos a los Hyuga. Estaba claro que no arrimarían al cuarto piso ni porque se los rogaran. Naruto pisó con fuerza el pie izquierdo del moreno, era un completo idiota cuando se lo proponía.

—Yo soy Matsuri, del 501. ¡Me alegra mucho que hayan llegado a parar aquí! A pesar de lo que muestran, les aseguro todos son muy amables. —un sonido irónico se escuchó por toda la habitación. Había algunas dudas respecto a la afirmación de la colegiala. La castaña hizo un puchero, molesta con los demás por arruinar su intento de mejorar las cosas.

—Tsunade y yo estamos en el quinto piso, en el apartamento al lado de Matsuri. Estaremos pendientes a sus necesidades. —una mirada de soslayo al reloj en su muñeca bastó para transformar su expresión a una alterada— Pero por ahora los dejamos, o perderemos el vuelo.

—Un momento, ¿se van? —preguntó Hizashi.

La muchedumbre, con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas, observó sin entender las palabras de Jiraiya. Este alargó su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazando a Tsunade por la cintura de paso.

—¡Bodas de plata, chicos! Ibiza espera por gatita sucia y demonio sexy. —la rubia lo codeó, sintiéndose avergonzada una vez más. Era insólito tal falta de respeto hacia su persona. Sasuke carcajeó por lo bajo: esos apodos quedarían grabados en la mente de todos durante un buen rato.

—Shizune será la encargada de supervisarlos mientras no estamos. Compórtense; no quiero que vuelva a ir al hospital por colapsar de los nervios. —advirtió la mandamás. Le devolvió el abrazo y la sonrisa a su esposo, imaginando la suave brisa de Ibiza.

Neji dudaba de la capacidad de mandona de la pequeña secretaria. Y también cuestionaba algunas actitudes infantiles de sus vecinos. Por ejemplo, el rubio se estaba sacando los mocos de la nariz desde que se empezaron a presentar. Podía oler el caos a la vuelta de la esquina.

Shizune, detrás del mostrador como siempre permanecía, estornudó de forma violenta. Su cabeza casi golpea la madera del mueble, y alarmada se reincorporó hasta erguirse de nuevo a su posición anterior. Se sobó la nariz, de seguro hablaban mal de ella. Emanó un suspiro con resignación; el mundo parecía estar en su contra.

Un ruido cercano la sacó de las divagaciones, y curiosa se acercó a la puerta para verificar su procedencia. Apenas salió un huevo estrelló en su cabeza, y la harina lanzada se le extendió por todo el rostro. Gritos de júbilo salieron de sus atacantes, y de inmediato reconoció a los dueños de tal desfachatez.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —chilló duro. Las nueve personas responsables rieron, disfrutando la victoria. Siguieron lanzando huevos al edificio, y en cuanto vieron a Tsunade y Jiraiya salir del lugar se esfumaron como humo. —Tsunade-sama…—gimoteó.

—¡Estúpidos mocosos de mierda! ¡Me las pagarán! —gruñó alzando su puño al aire. Shizune la abrazó como si fuera una madre, hasta que vio las maletas que cargaban los jefes. La pelinegra tragó en seco: ¡se había olvidado de que Tsunade-sama saldría de viaje por sus bodas de plata!

—Ay, no…—no se sentía capaz de soportar semejante cargo. Pero al ver llegar el taxi que llevaría a los esposos al aeropuerto, no pudo ser tan egoísta de suplicarle a la rubia que se quedara cuidando los apartamentos. Sin embargo, los dos se quedaron analizando a la aterrada secretaria esperando que dijera algo.

—¿Estarás bien, Shizune? Tu fuerte no es atajar locos. —mencionó, señalando a los inquilinos de su edificio que se encontraban varios pasos atrás. El pito del taxi sonó una y otra vez; la señal para que subieran al vehículo era apaciguada por el silencio de la pelinegra. Pero por más miedo que tuviera, no sería la encargada de dañarle el paseo a su jefa.

—Di algo, mujer. —comentó con la paciencia colmada, Jiraiya. Lo único que no quería era perder el vuelo.

—Todo queda en buenas manos, pueden irse tranquilos. Anda, largo. —los ahuyentó ondeando sus manos. Los acompañó y los entró al taxi, arrastrando al matrimonio que no esperaba tan efusiva despedida.

—Cuídate, Shizune. —murmuró Tsunade, deseando que nada malo le pasara.

La animalista les sonrió detrás de la ventana, y la expresión preocupada de ambos cambió a una de relajación. El carro avanzó despacio y la secretaria se quedó observando el trayecto del automóvil sin expresión alguna, hasta que desapareció de la vista.

Apretó los puños, y girándose lentamente, su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de rencor. Se limpió la harina de los ojos, y con actitud de soldado, les habló a los habitantes del edificio Konoha con un ímpetu rarísimo en ella.

—¡Muchachos: código rojo! ¡Es hora del contraataque! —la vibración de sus cuerdas vocales animó a todos, que desesperados comenzaron a subir las escaleras en busca de provisiones que sirvieran. La general Shizune hizo lo mismo, corriendo a su puesto de trabajo de donde sacó varios rollos de papel higiénico. Pero cuando se volvió a asomar, al presentir que se había olvidado de algo, vio a los tres Hyuga confundidos a más no poder, justo como cuando la muchedumbre entró en el apartamento 302 a darles la bienvenida. Una sonrisa tétrica se posó en sus facciones faciales.

Puede que los Hyuga tengan miles de secretos que sus vecinos todavía no descubren, sin embargo, la familia estaba pasando por alto algo mucho más grande que cicatrices del pasado. Lo que los Hyuga no sabían, y dentro de poco se enterarían, es que habían llegado justo en medio de una batalla de campal entre edificios.

 _Primer comunicado extraoficial de la comunidad del edificio Konoha_

Amigas y amigos vecinos: esto es la **guerra**.


End file.
